


Branch Point [podfic]

by gladdecease



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: trope_bingo, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has a few words of advice for Captain Black before she heads back to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branch Point [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Branch Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259875) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



  
Download the podfic from [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/mv55tj) or [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/branch-point).

  * mp3 format
  * 00:12:26
  * 17.08MB



**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "friends to lovers/friends with benefits" on my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/38550.html).


End file.
